Raising Harry
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: On that fateful Halloween night, what if Hagrid gave baby Harry to Remus instead of Dumbledore and McGonagall? A Remus-raises-Harry fic, but Harry begins to develop a crush on Remus.
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin, aged twenty four, watched the sky as Hagrid's motorbike became more and more into vision. He passed over Muggle streets, as Remus was standing in front of his Muggle house as he waited for Hagrid to bring baby Harry.

The motorbike landed and Remus looked up, realizing he had been staring at the ground deep in thought. "You have Harry?" Remus asked, running over to the motorbike. It had been Sirius's motorbike. Hagrid had retrieved it from the garage in the flat Sirius and Remus had lived in before…

"Yeah, I've got 'em, he's safe." Hagrid handed the bundle to Remus, and Remus smiled down at the baby, who squealed in delight when he saw Remus and reached up to touch his face.

Remus held Harry's tiny hand in his and looked up at Hagrid. "Thank you Hagrid," he said, emotion plain in his voice.

"It's nothing." Hagrid smiled, tears in his own eyes.

"It's not really goodbye, you know, Hagrid," Remus reassured him. "You'll see him again in eleven years."

"I know, I know," said Hagrid. "I'm pathetic. Well I'll just leave you two alone now, I'm sure you have to get 'em settled in and everything. Bye Remus." "Bye Hagrid. And thank you," Remus called as the motorbike lifted into the sky.

-eleven years later-

"Aw hell." Harry woke up late one night feeling a bit sticky. Harry had heard about wetting yourself in your sleep, and apparently he had done just that. But he couldn't let Remus know.

So Harry gathered the sheets in his arms and headed down the hall to the washing machine and dryer, then stuffed the bedclothes into the washing machine. He put the detergent in and ran the water, then closed the lit and shut the door behind him.

Remus wasn't Harry's biological father, but he had always been like a father to Harry. He was sweet, gentle, caring, loving, all the things that probably contributed to the small but ever growing crush Harry had on his guardian. It was wrong, Harry knew it. He kept noticing things he'd never noticed before, like Remus's amber eyes and how they absolutely glittered when he saw Harry. The delicious smell of Remus's cologne that smelled so much like mint chocolate. The warmth of Remus's embrace when he hugged Harry. So many things…

Harry didn't even know what he was thinking anyway. Remus would be completely disgusted. Besides, Harry was eleven so what did he know? What did his best friend, Ron Weasley, know? After all they were the same age, but Harry was a few months older than Ron. And the girl, Hermione Granger. Ron's crush. Well, she knew a lot, Harry had to admit.

"Harry?" Harry jumped and came back to the present. Remus was standing in the hall, wearing only a pair of boxers, a worried look in his eyes. Merlin he was hot. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I…I couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't sleep," said Remus with a smile, "and so you decided to run the washing machine for entertainment?"

Damn. He'd almost had him.

"Harry?" Remus gave him a curious look. "Did you wet the bed in your sleep?"

Harry nodded and flushed scarlet, and Remus pulled him into a hug. "Oh Harry, it's okay," said Remus, stroking the black spiky hair. "I wet myself when I was your age. My mother Lydia, well you know her. Doesn't like keeping secrets, I daresay. Announced it at the breakfast table the next morning in front of my father, Romulus, the latter. Now you know my brother. Mischievous, I tell you."

Harry grinned. "Just like you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry, you know I am a Hogwarts professor. Me? Mischievous? That doesn't sound very realistic, does it?" Remus smiled down at Harry and caressed his face gently, and Harry prayed Remus didn't notice him shiver.

"Oh Moony, you might as well start giving up on the professional and mild personality. It's just not working out for you, is it?" Harry pressed himself against Remus as he followed the man back into his room.

"Watch your mouth, or I may have to ground you." But Remus was grinning, and he covered Harry with a blanket from the closet and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Get some sleep now, okay? Don't worry about it. I'll put your sheets in the dryer when they're done." Harry hugged Remus again, and Remus sighed happily as he held the boy in his arms.

"I love you Remus." Harry pulled back and stared lovingly at Remus.

"Oh Harry, I love you too." Harry had that perverted desire to kiss Remus on the lips right then and there, but he ignored the feeling and kissed him on the cheek instead.

"Forever." Remus stood in the doorway and smiled at him.

"Forever," Harry echoed, and he fell asleep minutes after Remus's footsteps died down and faded into silence.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night before Harry and Remus were going to Hogwarts, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the family room in Harry's house discussing the next day.

That was when Harry decided to tell them. "Ron, Hermione, I have to tell you guys something."

Harry's friends looked at him expectantly.

"I…I like Remus," he stuttered, flushing a deep crimson.

"Well of course you like him," said Ron with a grin on his face. "He's your guardian mate. But that's good that you like him."

"No, I mean I _like _like him."

It was funny watching the colors change on Ron's face. White, dark red, dark purple, olive green… "Oh."

"Don't just 'Oh' me!" Harry exclaimed. "What should I do?!"

"I already knew," Hermione cut in, and she looked pleased with herself.

"You..Wh-_How_?" Harry spluttered, his green eyes huge.

Hermione laughed. "I'm not blind. I can put two and two together. You always stare at him, blush whenever he comes in."

"Oh hello Ron, Hermione…do you want anything to eat or drink?" Remus had poked his head behind the doorway of the living room and instantly, proving Hermione right, a blush crept onto Harry's face.

"No thanks. We're fine," said Hermione.

"I just had lunch before I came here," Ron informed, and Remus left. "Well mate, it appears as though 'Mione is right."

"I would tell him," Hermione suggested.

"He'd be disgusted with me," Harry predicted, staring at the fireplace.

"Well maybe not," Hermione protested, "you never know."

"This time I do Hermione." Harry sighed. "At least he hasn't given me the talk yet."

"That's the key word-yet," Ron declared. "It's only a matter of time mate."

"Thanks Ron."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Hermione and Ron left, Harry really thought about Hermione's advice. _Should _he tell Remus? He knew Remus wasn't the type to want his best friend's son, the boy he was raising, as a lover. Maybe he would wait. Yes, that was what he would do.

Harry would wait.

Harry went to sleep early and woke up hours later sweating and panting. It was midnight and the fan was off in his room so that explained why he was hot. Or maybe it was that stupid dream of his. Possibly-and most likely- both.

"Remus?" Harry stood outside Remus's bedroom and knocked. The door opened and Harry looked up at a very tired Remus.

"Harry," he yawned. "Are you all right?"

"Can-can I sleep with you?" Sometimes Remus and Harry slept together, if Harry was nervous or scared for some reason or for a numerous amount of reasons.

"Of course." Remus wrapped his arm around Harry and they crossed the room to the bed, where Harry climbed in after Remus and snuggled against him.

"Moony I'm scared." The childish remark came out of Harry's mouth automatically, but he _was_ scared and he knew Remus would understand. After all, Remus had gone to Hogwarts as well.

"It's okay to be scared." Remus was holding Harry so that their stomachs were pressed together and Harry's head was resting on Remus's chest, and Harry nuzzled closer yet to his guardian. "But I'll always be here for you, and we'll see each other half the day probably, at meals and in class, and you can come visit me in my quarters and even stay the night if you'd like."

"Why can't I share your quarters?" Harry mumbled into Remus's chest.

"Because the old coot said students and teachers weren't allowed to share quarters, no matter if they lived together," said Remus.

"I quite like Dumbledore," Harry said. He'd met the man once when visiting Hogwarts in the summer.

"So do I," Remus agreed, "but sometimes he can really, _really_ irritate me. I swear that man knows exactly how to get to me and uses it to his entertainment."

Harry laughed and pulled back to gaze at Remus. The two stared at each other for a minute, complete silence filling the room. "I love you, Remus. Either way I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Oh Harry I love you too and you will love Hogwarts. Trust me, you will have a great time at school," said Remus, and with that Harry allowed himself to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harry woke up to see the spot beside him empty. "Remus?" He headed downstairs to where Remus was making them breakfast.

"Remus, wow," Harry said in awe. Remus usually never bothered to cook like this.

"Well it's our last breakfast alone together before Hogwarts." Harry yelped and then laughed when Remus lifted him off the floor and spun him around the kitchen. "Thought I might make it special."

"Just being with you is special," Harry blurted out, then mentally whacked himself on the head.

Remus smiled and Harry's breath caught in his throat. He was at this point so in love with the man he almost couldn't see straight. "I love you," Remus said, kissing Harry's cheek before going over to the stove and dumping the pancakes onto a large plate. They were silent for most of breakfast but one time Remus caught Harry staring at him, and Harry went crimson and looked at his plate.

They met Ron and Hermione at the train station and the four of them would be sitting in a compartment. "Hey mate," said Harry when they were standing in line to get on.

"Hey." Ron grinned at him. "So how are you and Remus?"

Then Harry thought of something. "Ron, what am I going to do in class? Am I just going to stare at him like an idiot all day? I mean the man is beautiful. I can't take my eyes off him."

"Well mate, that'll be very entertaining."

"Ron!" Harry hissed. Then he felt arms wrap around him and Harry smiled when he turned and saw Remus.

"Just got our tickets," said Remus as he rested his chin on the top of Harry's head. Ron grinned at Harry and Harry grinned back, they were most likely both thinking the same thing.

"Harry P-P-Potter," Harry heard then, and he snapped out of his daze and looked up to see a man standing in line behind Harry and Remus.

"Oh, Harry this is Professor Quirrell," said Remus. "Good to see you, Professor." Quirrell nodded and shook hands with Remus. "He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Quirrell nodded. "P-P-P-Pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter." He then shook hands with Harry and they boarded the train. Harry, Ron, and Hermione chatted about school while Remus got out papers he was already working on.

Before they knew it they were there, and Harry said hello to Hagrid, who he had also met the one brief time he went to Hogwarts with Remus, and they canoed across the lake to the school where they met a professor.

"I'm Professor McGonagall," she said. "Now shortly we will be heading into the Great Hall for the Sorting and the feast. The Sorting Hat will place you into your houses-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Please follow me." Harry caught Remus's eye from across the crowd of other first years and smiled at him. Remus smiled back and with that they headed into the Great Hall.

Albus Dumbledore stood. "Welcome first years," he said as Remus took his seat by Professor Quirrell and…who was that? Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from a professor, who seemed to be staring at him at well. The professor stared at him, awed, before turning back to his conversation with Professor Quirrell, not before shooting a death glare at Remus.

"Ow," Harry said suddenly, feeling a pain in his scar.

"You okay?" asked Ron from beside him.

"Fine," Harry reassured him, but his eyes were still locked on the dark haired professor. Why did he look familiar?

"Susan Bones," Dumbledore called. A girl who must have been Susan approached the stage.

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat said, and the girl grinned and took her seat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Ron Weasley!" Harry clapped Ron on the back reassuringly as Ron went up.

"Ah, another Weasley," said the Sorting hat. "I know just what to do with you-Gryffindor!" Relief spread onto Ron's face and he sat at the Gryffindor table.

It seemed to take forever for Dumbledore to call Harry's name, and when he did Harry looked at Remus nervously. Remus only nodded and mouthed "Relax." Harry nodded back and sat down.

"Lots of bravery, I see," the Sorting Hat said, making Harry jump. "Lots of confidence though, but where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," Harry prayed.

"Not Slytherin, eh? I think you would do very well in Slytherin. You have confidence and potential, something Slytherins usually possess."

"Please no," Harry mouthed, his eyes closed.

"Brave, yes you are very brave. Honesty, I see, this is very difficult…but I think I'll put you in Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and Ron and Hermione had huge grins on their faces as he sat down.

During the feast Harry said, "Say, Percy, who's that talking to Professor Quirrell?"

Percy Weasley looked towards the professors' table. "Oh, that's Professor Snape."

"What's he teach?"

"Potions."

Harry nodded and returned to his food. Snape. _Snape._ That also sounded familiar…

But Harry spent little time thinking about the man, and more time stealing glances of Remus. Remus looked so very sexy in teaching attire-Harry wondered how he would handle having Remus as his professor for the whole year.

After the feast and Harry and his dorm mates were in bed, Harry waited until he thought everyone was asleep and he snuck out of the common room, headed to the teachers' rooms. Unfortunately when Harry turned a corner, he literally ran straight into Snape.

"Mr. Potter," Snape spat. "What in the name of hell are you doing in the teachers rooms at night?" "I-well, I was visiting Remus sir," Harry explained. "He's-he's my guardian."

"Your guardian," Snape repeated. "Very well, if you are making this up I and Lupin shall know tomorrow." With that Snape smirked and disappeared around the corner.

"Remus." Harry knocked at the door. "Open up."

Remus stood in his pajamas at the door. "Harry?" Remus peeked into the hall and when the hall was deserted he pulled Harry into his quarters. "Are you all right?" "It's fine, I was just…missing you…" Harry trailed off and Remus hugged Harry, then pulled back to look at him.

"You're okay here Harry, you know that. I want you to feel at home at both Hogwarts and my personal quarters. This is your home as well as mine." Harry nodded.

"Remus I was wondering if I could sleep here."

"Of course." Harry smiled and Remus picked him up, Harry giggling and protesting all the way to bed. When they got into the bedroom Harry yelped as Remus dropped him onto the bed.

"Hey!"

Remus only smirked and got in bed, and Harry snuggled up to him and fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's first day went a lot better than he expected. He and Ron and Hermione ate breakfast in the Dining Hall, and their first class was Transfiguration. Hermione had gone off on her own for part of breakfast so Harry walked to Transfiguration with Ron-or in his case, ran. "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she caught us?" Ron said to Harry as they ran in, completely unaware of the black cat sitting on the desk. That is, until McGonagall transfigured back into herself and walked down the aisle between the desks.  
"Late I see, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter," she said, and Harry and Ron both gulped in unison as they sat down.  
Transfiguration went by slowly, and then Harry had Charms which Remus was teaching. When Remus walked in in his teaching robes Harry thought he might just pass out. After Remus introduced himself and they went around the room introducing themselves, Harry stammered his name and blushed, Ron snickered and Hermione smacked him upside the head. Harry couldn't remember being this nervous in front of Remus. And during the middle of class when Remus caught Harry staring, Harry quickly looked down at his paper before Remus could see the want that must have been in his eyes. At another point when Remus was leaning against the desk deep into a book, Harry could imagine pressing him against it and kissing him. He bit his lip to keep from moaning just at the thought, and he tried to clear his head but he found he couldn't.  
This was going to be a very interesting year.  
As the year went on the Quidditch season began. Hermione had convinced Harry and Ron both to join. Remus was at Harry's first match and Harry smiled straight at him while he held the Snitch up in the air for all to see.  
One night Harry was snuggled against Remus in his quarters when Harry found himself asking, "Remus, can you tell me about my parents?"  
Remus smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, causing Harry to shiver. "Harry I've told you about your parents thousands of times."  
Harry sank his teeth into his lip, Remus' voice was just so sexy. Merlin, he was so in love with the man he couldn't even see straight. "What happened to them?"  
Remus sighed. "I was afraid you would ask this at some point. Harry, they were very good wizards. But not all wizards are good, and that is something that you have to know. There was one wizard who went bad, some wizards do but this one went especially bad."  
"Who was it?"  
"His name is Tom Riddle," said Remus, "but most people know him as Voldemort."  
Harry shivered.  
"They fear his name, though," Remus went on, pulling Harry closer to him. "Most of the wizarding world call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
"But why would they fear his name?" Harry asked. "They already have enough to fear."  
Remus nodded and kissed Harry's hair. "I know Harry, I know. Voldemort, he…he…"  
"Remus, it's okay." Harry stared into Remus' amber eyes and before he knew what he was doing Remus' face was in his hands. Remus rested his forehead against Harry's and closed his eyes, and Harry's own eyes fluttered closed.  
"Voldemort killed your parents," Remus murmured, and Harry could feel the man's breath on his lips. Harry pulled back and stared at Remus, whose eyes were full of sympathy. "He tried to kill you. But he couldn't."  
"Why?" Harry asked, confused.  
"Why couldn't he kill you?" Remus confirmed. "Nobody knows. That's why you're famous, Harry. And that's how you got your scar." Harry didn't like that. Didn't like that he was famous because of something he did when he was only a baby. "Harry, you mean so much more to me than your fame. You're like a son to me. I love you so much-" Harry threw his arms around Remus, who hugged him back.  
"I love you Remus," Harry said. "I love you more than anything."  
Harry felt Remus swallow and he hugged Remus tighter, and they stayed like that for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

"So…You-Know-Who killed your parents?" Ron said as he and Harry and Hermione were on their way to Remus' quarters.

"Ron," Hermione scolded, "you can say his name. Voldemort." When Ron flinched she grinned and Harry and said, "Come on, Ron. Voldemort."

Ron only put his hands over his ears. "Whatever. Vol-ah, never mind. So Harry, how are-"

"I don't think he even notices me," Harry snapped, "so you can stop asking." It was true, Harry and Remus spent a lot of time together and Harry was grateful but God, the man was oblivious. Harry had even flirted with him from time to time and Remus seemed to think they were just friendly gestures. Sometimes Remus could really be infuriating. But that was no reason to take it out on his best friend. "I'm sorry, Ron. It's just…I love him so much but he doesn't even seem to notice."

"It's okay mate," said Ron sympathetically, and he clapped Harry on the shoulder. Then he added, "I'd be a bit touchy too."

Harry gave Ron a look as they approached the door to Remus' quarters, and Harry said the password and they went in. "Where's Professor Lupin?" Ron wondered. The room was indeed empty and it was quiet.

"Probably at a meeting or something," Harry said. He was allowed to be alone in Remus' quarters and he did homework in there quite a lot. Remus didn't usually get there until around five, and school ended at three.

The trio did homework for a while and Ron and Hermione eventually left to go back to the Gryffindor common room, but Harry found he wanted to be alone for a while. He tried to concentrate on his Charms homework but he couldn't, his thoughts kept drifting back to Remus. As Harry was attempting to study he slipped a hand in his pants and stroked himself, and he let out a loud gasp. Merlin that feels good. Harry pretended it was Remus who was touching him, and eventually he climaxed and gasped out Remus' name. Unfortunately, in the middle of Harry's orgasm said man walked right in the door and even worse caught Harry with his hand in his pants.

"Harry?" Remus looked…well, he looked shocked. It was like one of those this-can't-really-be-happening moments. They just kind of stared at each other for a few moments, Remus' hand frozen on the hook where he had hung his coat up.

"Um…Remus, you just got back. Rather early. Um," Harry stammered, unsure exactly of what to say.

"Minerva is sick," Remus informed, "so the meeting was cancelled. I was grading…papers…Harry are you okay?"

Harry quickly removed his hand and zipped his pants up. "Brilliant. Perfectly brilliant. Er, I'll just be going now-" Harry moved towards the door but Remus stood in front of him, an oddly suspicious look in his eyes.

"Harry," Remus said. "Don't think I didn't just see you with your hand in your pants. Do you like someone?" He paused. "Wait, wrong question. Who do you like?"

"I can't tell you Remus," Harry said. "I'm sorry."

"Why can't you tell me Harry?" Remus' voice wasn't demanding, it was more gentle and curious.

"Because it's wrong," Harry told him, tears filling his eyes. "It's so, so, so wrong. When you find out you will know why I didn't tell you before. But right now I just can't tell you. I'm sorry Remus and I love you so much but I can't."

"Harry-" Remus began, but Harry was already out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Halloween came quickly and so did the Halloween feast. Harry and Ron were deep into conversation about Quidditch when Professor Quirrell came running in screaming. "Troll in the dungeon!" he said, and the students and staff fell silent and Dumbledore stood. "Thought you ought to know," he said, and then passed out in the middle of the Great Hall.

Harry looked over at Remus to see what he would do, and when Dumbledore said for the staff to follow him to the dungeons Remus did. Snape, however, quickly went over to a door in the back of the Great Hall and closed it behind him. The students were told to go to their common rooms and just as they were following Percy to the Gryffindor common room Harry remembered Hermione. She and Ron had gotten into a disagreement earlier in Charms and she was nowhere to be found. Neville had said she was in the bathroom all day crying. "What?" Ron said when Harry tugged on his robe impatiently.

"Hermione," Harry reminded him, and Ron's eyes widened in realization and they ran to the dungeons. They heard Hermione's scream just as they came to a stop at the bathroom entrance. Hermione had managed to fit under a sink and she was covering her head with her hands defensively.

"Help!" Hermione yelled when she saw Ron and Harry. Harry ran in and grabbed a piece of wood from the stalls off the floor and hit the troll with it.

"Hey!" Harry called. "Pea brain!" The troll looked down and saw Harry, but when he did he picked Harry up by his feet.

"Ron!" Harry screamed. "Do something!" Ron pulled out his wand but just then Professors Quirrell, McGonagall, and Snape ran in and also Remus and Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Remus gasped, his amber eyes huge.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Ron said clearly, and the troll's stick floated out of his hand and then in the air. Slowly it came down and hit him in the head, but the troll forgot all about Harry and dropped him. Harry heard Remus yell and Remus rushed forward and caught Harry. They embraced and Harry noticed how badly Remus was shaking. His heart was pounding furiously, too. However they moved just in time for the troll to not fall on them, and Harry began to notice Remus' arm around his waist.

"Harry, you scared me to death," Remus whispered. He pulled back and glared at Harry. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"It was my fault, Professor," Hermione cut in, and Remus and Harry both turned to look at her in surprise. "I'd read about trolls. I snuck down here and thought I could handle this one. If Ron and Harry hadn't come down to save me I'd probably be dead."

McGonagall was also glaring at them. "Very well then, five points will be taken from Gryffindor House," she said. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, however, will each be awarded ten points for sheer dumb luck." That was when Harry noticed a cut on Snape's leg, but Snape quickly moved his robes and when Harry looked up at him the man was staring at him like he had the first time he had laid eyes on Harry. Harry gave him a suspicious glance before following Remus and the other professors out of the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas found Hogwarts in a white blanket of snow a foot tall. Final exams were coming up quickly and Remus was helping Harry study, and Hermione was making Ron and Harry study as much as possible.

Remus had invited Harry to stay overnight at his quarters on Christmas Eve, and when Remus was at a meeting Harry snuck into his quarters early and began preparing dinner for them. He worked for hours and had just finished lighting the last candle when Remus walked in. "Harry, what is all this?"

"Dinner," Harry informed as Remus went over to him and hugged him.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" Remus asked, surprised. Harry nodded and they sat down at the table. "This looks delicious," said Remus. Both ate quickly and when they were done they watched a movie, but of course Harry paid more attention to Remus than the movie.

After the movie Remus turned the TV off and asked, "Shall we go to bed Harry?"

Harry looked at him and grinned. "Carry me?"

Remus groaned. "You're too old now to be carried," said he, but he picked Harry up nonetheless. "Merlin, you're heavy." When they got to the bedroom Remus threw Harry down on the bed and climbed in beside him. Harry crawled into Remus' arms and Remus rested his chin on Harry's hair, both of them exhausted. "Excited for Christmas Harry?"

Harry nodded against Remus' chest and then he yawned. Remus chuckled lightly and said, "You're tired." He reached over to the nightstand and turned out the light.

"I love you Remus," Harry said, nuzzling closer to him under the blankets. "I have never loved anyone as much as you."

"Oh Harry you're so sweet," said Remus, and Harry felt his lips on his forehead. "I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke early on Christmas morning, Remus was still asleep, but Harry quickly shook the man awake. "Remus, get up, it's Christmas!"

Remus only moaned and flopped back onto his pillow, but Harry took it from him and hit him with it. "Hey! Okay fine, I'm up, I'm up!" He grinned and pulled Harry into a hug. "Merry Christmas Harry."

"Merry Christmas Remus." They went out into the living room and Harry looked under the tree, where there were tons of presents. Harry had gotten Remus a new set of robes which Remus was grateful for. Harry had also gotten him a book about Charms which Hermione had helped him pick out. Remus got Harry a Nimbus Two Thousand, which Harry had wanted but he knew his chances of getting one were slim so he hadn't asked, but it seemed Remus knew anyway.

Harry's last present wasn't labeled, but there was a note that said _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._ Harry looked up at Remus, who appeared confused. "What is it?" Harry asked when he opened it.

Remus' eyes widened in realization. "It's a cloak Harry," he said. "Try it on."

Harry did, only to look down and find the rest of his body had vanished. "My body's gone!" he gasped.

Remus smiled and went over to him. "It's an Invisibility Cloak," said Remus. "They're quite rare, though this one was James's."

Harry smiled too, and with that they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night Harry stared at the ceiling of his dormitory, unable to sleep. After a few minutes Harry was too restless to even stay in bed. He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak out of a drawer in his nightstand and left the dormitory, then the common room. He turned a few corners before finding a door that was slightly open, and he opened it all the way and looked in.

The room was empty except for a tall mirror. It looked quite old, and Harry went to stand in front of it. However instead of seeing his reflection he saw an image of him and Remus, both naked and passionately making out.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and he swallowed, tears quickly spilling down his cheeks. He began to ache for Remus, and he ran his finger across his bottom lip. The image in the mirror wasn't real, it was just an image.

"Harry."

Harry whirled around in surprise to see Remus, who appeared just as surprised. "R-Remus?" Harry wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "What is this mirror?"

"This, Harry, is the Mirror of Erised," Remus informed him, slowly approaching him. "It shows the person's greatest desire."

"Oh." Well that was understandable.

"And," Remus went on, "the mirror is charmed so that if a person in the mirror is present, that person will see the image."

Oh dear. "Er…wow," Harry stammered. "I did not know that. But I guess I'll be going now. Well goodnight-"

"Harry," Remus called and Harry stopped, wincing. Remus came up to Harry but Harry refused to look him in the eye. Instead he stared at the ground. "You like me?"

Harry blinked more tears out of his eyes and nodded. He didn't protest when Remus pulled him into a hug. "Why?" Remus murmured, stroking Harry's hair.

Harry moved out of Remus' arms and finally looked at him. "I don't know. I never wanted this. I tried keeping it from you but I knew it wasn't working. It's killing me Remus, it's shredding me to pieces. And I can't do anything about it. If I could I would have done it a long time ago. I love you Remus, I crave for you. Please, Remus. I need you."

"Harry, I can't," Remus said, his eyes closing. When Harry caressed his face he said, "No. Harry as you know I am a werewolf, and we mate for life. You're eleven, you're too young-"

"I don't care," Harry insisted. "I love you."

"Harry," Remus sighed, "you have your whole life ahead of you. You're only in your first year of school-"

"God Remus, I don't care!" Harry yelled, and Remus jumped. "I don't care if you don't believe me either, that's not going to change how I feel about you! I don't care that you're a werewolf, I bloody care about you!" He glared at Remus and barged past him, storming back to his dormitory.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry didn't talk to Remus for the rest of break. When Remus tried to interact with him at all Harry would wander off with Ron and leave Remus behind. Ron didn't like that Harry and Remus weren't speaking, he knew what had happened and he tried without success to get Harry and Remus to make up. Harry couldn't stand not talking to Remus, but he was pissed at Remus for coming up with all the bloody excuses in the universe.

"All right mate," Ron said the day before term started, "I've had enough of this. You need to talk to Professor Lupin, now."

"No I don't," Harry protested, but Ron grabbed his arm and literally dragged him out of the common room. "No, I don't want to talk to him."

"Sorry mate but you have to-Hello Professor Lupin." They had turned a corner and ran into Remus, and Harry immediately crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

"Harry, please, I don't want to fight with you." Remus tried to hug him but Harry slapped his hand away and Remus' eyes immediately flashed with anger. "Harry James Potter you are never to hit me again!"

"Whatever," Harry spat.

"Well I've got homework," Ron said quickly, and he disappeared around the corner.

"Harry, please, you know I want you," Remus said.

"Do I?" Harry glared at him. "Because it didn't seem like you did a week ago."

Remus sighed. "Harry, I wanted you a week ago, a month ago, a year ago. I want you so much but I cannot let the wolf take control of me. I could easily hurt you."

"You won't," Harry pointed out. "I trust you."

"I'm dangerous, Harry," Remus protested, but Harry could see the longing in Remus' eyes as he gazed into them. "I'm not good for you. You would be better off with someone your own age."

"I don't want someone my own age," Harry said, his hands cradling Remus' face. Remus' eyes closed and he sighed, and Harry knew that Remus was slowly giving up. "I want you, Remus Lupin. I want you to kiss me and God I want you to love me and I need you Remus, I bloody _need you_-" Harry stopped as he noticed the hunger in Remus' eyes, and Remus softly pressed their lips together. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he whimpered, he opened his mouth and felt Remus' tongue enter his mouth. It was Harry's first kiss and Harry felt awkward and inexperienced, but he found that he wanted to taste every inch of Remus' mouth. He sucked on Remus' tongue and ran the tip of his tongue across the man's teeth, moaning at the deliciousness of Remus' mouth. Remus shivered and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist while Harry's hands found the bare skin under Remus' shirt and eventually went into his light brown hair. Harry deepened the kiss and Remus moaned, and Harry found that he quite liked the sound.

Unfortunately they couldn't kiss in the middle of the hallway forever, and Harry was finally aware of his fear of being caught by a professor or a student that had stayed for the holidays. Harry pulled back and rested his forehead against Remus', kissing him briefly before finally pulling back. He opened his eyes and timidly glanced up at Remus. "I need you," Harry mumbled.

Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Then I will have you."


	8. Chapter 8

After the scene in the hallway, Remus led Harry to his quarters so they could be alone without risk of being caught. Immediately after Remus shut the door he pressed Harry against it and crushed their lips together. They stumbled to the bedroom and fell on the bed, Remus on top of Harry and pinning him to the mattress.

"Remus," Harry whimpered as Remus' lips moved down to his neck. "_Remus_…"

"Yes, my love?" Remus pulled back and gazed into Harry's emerald eyes, and Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and kissed him deeply, both their eyes closed.

"Remus," Harry said again. "I want you in me. Now. God I want you in me _now._"

Remus' eyes opened and he looked uncertainly at Harry. "I don't want to hurt you Harry. You're eleven, you've barely hit puberty and-"

"Remus, for the last time. I. Don't. Care," Harry insisted. "I. Want You. In. Me. Now."

"All right, but promise me that you'll be extra quiet," said Remus, "unless you want to explain to Professor Snape why there was screaming coming from his neighbor's rooms."

Harry gulped. "Professor _Snape_ lives next to you?"

Remus nodded.

"Merlin, I'm sorry," said Harry sympathetically, and Remus only chuckled and kissed him again. Remus grabbed fistfuls of Harry's shirt, which unfortunately had many buttons on them and the sound of ripping fabric and buttons flying everywhere echoed through the room. The bed creaked loudly as Remus crawled between Harry's legs and kissed him hungrily.

"Remus please," Harry whined, and Remus smiled into the kiss.

"Wow you're impatient." Harry was faintly aware of his pants being pulled down as well as his underwear and before he knew it he was naked. It didn't feel weird or strange at all being naked in front of the person who had raised him but it felt natural, right. Remus kissed Harry's chest and kissed and nipped and licked all over Harry's torso, which made Harry gasp out multiple times. The bed made so much noise that Harry was almost afraid it would break and then they would be on the floor, but he didn't even care. Remus took Harry's erection into his mouth and sucked on it, and Harry had to try very hard to keep quiet as Remus had said.

"Remus, please," Harry begged, digging his fingers into Remus' hair. "More." Harry managed to come inside Remus' mouth, and Remus swallowed before kissing Harry on the lips. Their kiss was soft and deep and Harry moaned loudly, it felt so incredibly good that it must have been a dream. But it wasn't.

They kissed for a long time and when Harry had removed all of Remus' clothes Remus said, "Harry, are you absolutely sure you want this?"

"Yes Remus," Harry answered, "I am absolutely, one hundred percent sure. I want to be yours forever."

Remus smiled and pushed into Harry for the first time, and Harry was about to scream when Remus connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Harry was so lost in the kiss that he hardly noticed the pain. Remus was huge, almost 7 inches, but Harry found that he quite liked the pain, it was almost pleasurable. Remus grinded against Harry and Harry could feel Remus moving inside him, and it was purely amazing.

"That was so perfect Harry," Remus gasped when he collapsed beside Harry in a heap of exhaustion. Harry snuggled against him and wrapped his arms around Remus, and Harry let out a sigh of happiness. "I love you Harry, so much."

"I love you more than life itself Remus." Remus's eyes glistened with tears and he kissed Harry's lips. "So…Professor Snape really lives right next door?"

Remus grinned as he began to rub Harry's back gently. "I'm afraid so," he answered. "Severus didn't exactly beg for me to be his neighbor, as you probably already know-oh God Harry please keep doing that, that feels amazing." Harry had quickly gotten bored of laying on Remus' chest doing nothing, so now he was kissing Remus' neck and he liked it almost as much as Remus apparently did. Harry licked Remus' skin and he felt Remus shiver, and Remus gasped none too quietly when Harry bit into his skin. At that moment Harry yawned and Remus chuckled as Harry kissed him on the lips and nuzzled close to his chest. "Harry-" Remus began, about to say yet again that he loved Harry but the boy was already asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry? Harry, love, wake up." It was morning but it was just getting light out, and Harry wondered why his lover had woken him up so early. "It's the first day of the new term."

Oh. Harry yawned and snuggled closer to Remus' naked body, and Remus chuckled. True, he wanted to see Hermione and tell her about Remus, and Ron who still didn't know he and Remus made up, but that would just have to wait.

"Love, I know you're awake."

"Don't care," Harry mumbled, his lips brushing Remus' neck. He kissed his guardian's bare skin and Remus shivered, leaning his head back against the headboard. Harry nipped his lover's ear, causing him to moan. Suddenly Remus growled and pinned Harry's wrists to the pillows, kissing him hard on the mouth. Harry whimpered and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck, opening his mouth for Remus who began to explore it with his tongue. "I love you Remus," Harry sighed into the kiss.

Remus smiled against Harry's lips. "I love you too." He grinned. "Shower with me?"

"I would love to," Harry agreed, and allowed his guardian to carry him to the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So did you tell Professor Lupin?" Hermione questioned Harry that night in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry grinned. "We kissed," he announced, and she squealed in excitement.

"Oh Harry, I am so happy for you," she said, and flung her arms around Harry's neck. "Tell me everything that happened."

"I couldn't sleep one night," Harry began, "and I saw this room that was open and there was a mirror in it. I walked up to it and I saw Remus in it, kissing me. Well turns out it's called the Mirror of Erised and it shows the person's greatest desire, and Remus saw me and what was in the mirror and we fought." At this Hermione frowned, but didn't interrupt her friend. "After a while Ron had had enough and he forced me to make up with Remus, and we kissed." Harry went crimson as he remembered what happened after.

Unfortunately, Hermione noticed. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Harry gulped. "Please don't freak out," he said quickly, "but we…er…went farther than kissing?"

Hermione gasped. "Harry!" Of course this earned them the attention of the whole common room. She lowered her voice. "You and Professor Lupin…did…it?"

Harry nodded.

"How far did you go?" Hermione gasped, her hand over her mouth and eyes wide.

Harry couldn't hold back a grin, the look on Hermione's face was just priceless. "All the way."

"But Harry, you're only eleven!" she said next.

"I know," Harry admitted. "I don't regret it though, and I never will no matter what anyone else says. I love him so much and there is no one I would rather have given my virginity to."

Hermione nodded. "I know," she said, then changed the subject. "So, this mirror…Can I see it?"

"Yeah, sure, but it'll have to be later," Harry said, looking around at the still crowded common room. "Do you think you can meet me here at eleven?"

"Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

At exactly eleven o' clock sharp, Harry made his way down to the common room to meet Hermione as they had planned. She was waiting for him, and she smiled when she saw him. They walked in silence for a while before Hermione said, "You are so lucky, Harry."

Harry turned to her in surprise. "Lucky how? I'm in love with the man who raised me."

"And he loves you too," Hermione supplied. "Honestly Harry, anyone with eyes could see that Professor Lupin is head over heels in love with you." They laughed and they approached the door that the mirror was in.

Only it wasn't there anymore. "I don't understand, it...it was here..." Harry stammered. What had happened to it? Who had moved it, and where was it now?

"I believe you," Hermione said. "It's fine." They turned to leave. "I can just go to the library and do some research on it-" They stopped when they saw Albus Dumbledore standing in the open doorway.

"It is for the best that the mirror has been moved," Dumbledore said. "I moved it. I believe it caused some...complications?" He arched an eyebrow. "But Mr. Potter, I request that you not go looking for this mirror."

Sighing, Harry nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

"I tried to show Hermione the Mirror of Erised a few days ago," Harry told his lover that weekend over brunch at The Three Broomsticks.

"Oh?" Remus took a sip of butterbeer and handed it to Harry. "What did she think?"

"It was gone when we got there," Harry informed. "I dunno...I really wanted her to see it. We ran into Dumbledore and he told us not to look for it. He said it caused some complications."

Remus smiled and shook his head. "I swear, that man knows everything."

"But what I don't understand is how he could allow something like this," Harry added. "A relationship between a teacher and a first year, and not to mention you're my guardian." Harry drank some of the butterbeer they were sharing.

"If there's one thing I'm not sure of, it's that," Remus admitted. "But let's be glad we can be together. Dumbledore could have had me fired and you expelled." He reached for Harry's hand under the table, his amber eyes glittering with love. Harry grinned as he thought of an idea, he reached under the table and gently stroked Remus, causing the werewolf to gasp and quickly grow hard. "Oh, Harry." He closed his eyes and Harry unzipped Remus' pants and put his hand directly on his guardian's throbbing erection. Without warning, Harry squeezed it and Remus gasped out, earning them the attention of the whole restaurant.

It was definitely awkward, especially with the bulge in Remus' pants that Harry thanked his lucky stars no one could see. "Er, wow that's amazing!" Remus said to Harry, and Harry nodded, playing along. Everyone turned back to their conversation. "When we get home you are so going to pay," Remus hissed in his ear.

Harry smiled, a very seductive smile at that. "I look forward to it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

Sure enough, when Harry and Remus returned to Remus' quarters back at Hogwarts, Remus pinned Harry against the wall and crushed their lips together. Harry jumped and wrapped his legs around Remus' waist, and said man staggered back and fell onto the bed, Harry on top of him.

"Is this the part where you're going to punish me?" Harry asked, having managed to pin Remus to the bed.

Remus struggled under Harry's grip. Merlin the boy was strong, or maybe he was just weak. "I can't when you're on top of me, now can I?" He flipped them over and kissed Harry hard on the mouth. "Mmm." He licked his lips. "That's better."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck, kissing him so hard his lips were sure to be bruised. With a wave of Remus' wand their clothes were removed and Remus began to give Harry his 'punishment'.


End file.
